


Awkward Alliance

by Jaedeite



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot of early dialogue is gonna be from free time events, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As it goes on it's gonna be more edited and more changed, I hate the Work Title, Imagine a danganronpa game that the story isn't linear, M/M, No beta readers because that shit ain't for me, November 1st 2018 Update: I will not finish this, Slow Burn, more tags to be added if they apply, rated teen for cussing, where depending on who you befriend you can actually prevent murders or influence them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedeite/pseuds/Jaedeite
Summary: Shuichi doesn't understand why everyone avoided Kokichi. Okay, maybe he did understand, but he didn't agree with it.Why wouldn't you befriend the wild card, and get on their good side. Who knows, maybe there will be some sort of benefits to it?You'd get an alliance with someone who, honestly, is pretty analytical, and maybe help prevent something bad in the future from happening.





	Awkward Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my thought process while playing NDRV3. I didn't understand why everyone essentially excluded Ouma, because like, yea he was a dick, but he had a lot of good points?? Like, a lot, let's be real here.
> 
> Specially when Shuichi just tells Kokichi at the end of Chapter 4 that the kid is gonna always be alone. Like dude, two people he was fairly close to just died. One was plotting his fucking murder, and the other person like, yea they made their own decision, but Kokichi helped a lot with it and he's at fault for it.
> 
> At the same time it's like, dude, Shuichi, at least try to fucking understand the gremlin before fucking shitting on him. 
> 
> Plus, if you befriend the fucking wild-card, it might help you in the long run. If you think the dude is capable of murder, fucking befriend him. You're a detective, even if you think he's your enemy, keep your enemies close.
> 
> Honestly, alliances and friendships seem to be more beneficial. But at the same time, no one ever really murders the protag? You got an attempt or two, so I may have been feeling safe due to plot armor that failed Kaede.

One thing Shuichi didn’t fully understand was how distant everyone always was to Kokichi. The boy was annoying, a nuisance, a prankster, a liar, and honestly, many things that made Shuichi understand when he listed them all out why people avoided him.

To a point, of course. He was still a classmate, someone they were trapped with in this dumb school.

He was a Supreme Leader, that much was seemingly true, but everything else about who he was, well, everyone was unsure about that. His organization, who they were, what they stood for. Sure, it made him suspicious, really suspicious, and his lies, matched up with his games, didn’t help him at all.

Like some weird kind of ruse that he would play off as enjoying. Part of Shuichi’s gut told him that Kokichi didn’t enjoy the ruse fully, and if he didn’t enjoy it, it had to have some sort of motive or goal.

Sure he claimed to enjoy the killing game, and wanting to win it, but everything was hard to believe about Kokichi. Shuichi wanted see Kokichi's actions to judge them himself, rather than hear about them.

Another reason why Shuichi didn’t understand everyone’s distance to Kokichi, was, it’s essentially signalling someone out, giving them more of a motive to commit murder.

At the same time, Kaede had wanted to befriend everyone, even if that ended with Rantaro dead on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. But, it wasn’t like she actually got the time to actually befriend many of their classmates

Thinking about it for too long, he could see the pros and cons of both sides of the coin. Either way, it was a gamble nonetheless. He felt safer in trying to befriend Kokichi and the rest of his classmates.

Though, a large part of him wanted to honor Kaede’s memory, and he figured starting out by befriending Kokichi was a way to do this. If you can befriend the most difficult person, you could befriend anyone, right?

Another thought that went through his head was about survival, and what would happen if he was to be viewed upon favorably by the short purple teenager. Like an alliance of some sort, just by being a decent person to someone.

It wasn’t something that was foolproof of course, but at the same time, he assumed it was a better plan to put trust in someone than distance himself to where no one liked him, or worse, where everyone hated him. Though, to be honest, the latter was what it seemed like Kokichi had been doing.

He had to wonder, why would someone purposely anger Kokichi, when no one knew what he was capable of? Sure, befriending them meant the possibility of someone abusing that trust, something they could easily use to their advantage, but he’d rather take that over the uncertain and unknown. He’d just have to be smart enough to not be naive, something Shuichi believed he could easily do.

Maybe it wasn’t good to view Kokichi like this, like some sort of villain that, if they finally did snap, might not at least snap at him. Though, this was a murder game, even if calling it a game made Shuichi sick to his stomach. One had to be careful, seeing as people here, even those who appeared innocent and had good intentions, were still capable of murder.

He’d just have to test the waters and put his trust in people. Like Kaede had done for him.

It had taken Shuichi a bit to find Kokichi, but he had found him outside, in the courtyard, standing around inspecting the castle like building nearby. Almost peacefully lost in thought, but clearly still alert.

“Ah, Kokichi?” Shuichi said to get his attention, debating whether or not to reach out and touch the shorter boy’s shoulder.

Kokichi turned around quickly, inspecting Shuichi’s tense face and arm for just a mere second. Kokichi groaned, seeming frustrated as he raised his clenched fists. “Ugh! You guys got it all wrong! I only act like a bad guy so you guys don’t get too soft, y’know?”

It was almost as if Kokichi knew what Shuichi was thinking.

It was weird to start out with, but Shuichi didn’t move besides lowering his hand. “Uh, do you, want to hang out?”

Tears exploded from Kokichi as if they were on a timer. Clearly fake. “Shuichi, you understand me!” He sniffled, loudly. “I’m so happy, I’m crying!”

Shuichi was beginning to worry this was a mistake. But, he spent time with the other boy anyway, knowing the tears were done on command.

Unlike other people Shuichi had hung out with, even though that had mostly been Kaede to be honest, Kokichi had demanded a gift.

Sure, Shuichi had quite a few things he had bought with Monokuma coins, but that didn’t mean he knew exactly what to give. So he went through his belongings, only to have the Sukiyaki Caramels yanked out of his hands before he could even set them down.

“Yoink! I’ll take these!” Kokichi had giggled, taking one out, and shoving it in his mouth. “They’re absolutely delicious! You have good taste! ….Well not as good as mine, so one of these days I’ll surprise you with a gift and prove it to you!”

Shuichi had just blinked. That had to be a lie. No one could like this weird flavor combination, right? He didn’t expect to ever get a gift from Kokichi, he figured he’d forget, of course. So Shuichi gave the comment no thought, passing it off as another fib.

“So you want to talk to me?” Kokichi asked, putting the food away before grinning while raising his arms behind his head, like a typical anime pose. “You must be pretty reckless, Shuichi! I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, y’know, nishishi!”

He frowned at the smaller boy. Supreme Leader didn’t automatically mean bad. “So you say, but, that doesn’t really mean anything on it’s own unless we know what kind of organization you run.”

“I told you!” Kokichi leaned to the side, smiling now instead of grinning widely. “It’s a secret evil organization of course!”

“I mean, you’ve said that, but…”

“It’s super impressive too, over ten thousand members.”

Shuichi help back a groan. “Yes, but, I can’t think of any organization that even begins to fit that kind of description.”

Kokichi lowered his arms, grinning once again as he rocked on his feet. “Huuuh~, didn’t I tell you that I’m also a liar too, y’know?”

“I mean, yes, you’ve mentioned…”

“But I’m telling the truth when I tell you I’m the supreme leader of a secret evil organization!”

An awkward pause. Quietness. Kokichi studying his face. Shuichi felt only dizziness when talking to Kokichi. Like he didn’t know how to form words or how to talk. Though, he couldn’t let this stop him.

“My organization controls the entire world, but, ya’know, it’s all of course behind the scenes. All the world’s mafia syndicates are under my command.” Kokichi has told him before he groaned, looking bored before continuing. “They’ll get into turf wars if I don’t control them, and that’s just trouble for everyone. It’s a huge pain, especially since peace is the best thing for the world.”

Shuichi didn’t really feel he could believe the words of someone who was a leader of an evil organization, or so he said. So far, everything he said wasn’t fully adding up. It made putting trust in Kokichi that much harder.

Again, as almost as if noticing Shuichi’s skepticism, Kokichi threw more fuel onto the fire for the detective to think about.

“Oh yeah! Which is why I do the same thing with the government too! I control politicians with blackmail… I manipulate the stock market on a whim… I have subordinates all over the world. The White House, Kremlin, Beijing, Wall Street, London, and of course, even the Tokyo Stock Exchange! I can make one phone call and the whole world will change, so, just let me know if you get bored with the world.” He ended his last statement with a wink.

That, has to be a lie, was all Shuichi could think, once again. He tried to form some words, anything to not think about why Kokichi winked, but forming words was still difficult.

“You shouldn’t think like that, that it has to be a lie!”

“Ah!” Shuichi replied, flustered. Had he actually spoke out loud?

“Nishishi! I can read minds… I am an esper after all…. Just kidding! It’s super obvious what you were thinking! Nishishi!” Kokichi laughed. “You’re gonna die from stress if you keep thinking like that!”

A sudden change in expression, he went from joking, to looking more serious, but, in a sense as if he was challenging Shuichi. “So, now that you know about my organization, you must die!”

Shuichi choked a bit, stepping back a second. Was this a mistake? To talk to Kokichi? Shuichi felt himself wavering just a bit, and his voice didn’t help him when he choked out the words. “Wh-What!? YOU told ME, I didn’t even ask!”

Kokichi just laughed, spinning in a circle. “Oh, yeah! Oopsie poopsie, I’m such a ditz!” He stopped, looking up at Shuichi, fluttering his eyes innocently. “Then, I guess I’ll just have to let you live for now, since I messed up, but, I’ll kill you eventually!”

“Are you...serious?”

“Yeah, for realsies! I hate lies and jokes!”

Shuichi found that a bit hard to believe

“...Just kidding! I lied again!”

That was something that Shuichi more expected to hear.

Shuichi cleared this throat, straightening out. Part of him felt a bit of regret of talking to Kokichi. Though, to be honest, it seemed Kokichi was trying to put a wall up, because, who would want to talk to someone threatening to kill?

So he said his thanks to Kokichi for spending time with him, and returned to his room, mind and body, both more than just exhausted. He couldn’t exactly figure out why he was tired from just talking.

He fell on his bed with a quiet thump, groaning. “He said he’d kill me, but, that’s gotta just be a lie, right?” Shuichi reasoned with himself, sitting up, looking directly at his weird collection of Monokuma figurines, as if the shitty toys would respond to him.

It wasn’t like he wanted them to respond to him. That’d be super creepy, especially since they watched him sleep. Maybe he should start turning them around to face the wall instead.

He’d spend more time Kokichi, even with Kokichi essentially now threatening to kill him. He felt it was super unlikely Kokichi would actually kill him, at least not when they were simply just hanging out. He just couldn’t be naive, he’d need to keep his guard up to a point. Not enough to make it uncomfortable or awkward, of course. Simple enough, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a fucking link to all the NDRV3 chapters and free time events as dialogue, I'd fucking be super thankful because I've been using youtube videos and pausing every two seconds and I hate myself.


End file.
